


Yes, Catie

by moonlightreader (curlysupergirl)



Series: You Needn't Worry Your Pretty Little Head [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Magical Inheritance, Male Pregnancy, Obedience, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Pregnant Severus Snape, Public Submission, Service Kink, Service Submission, Sub Severus Snape, Subspace, Total Power Exchange, male breasts, micromanagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/moonlightreader
Summary: A little epilogue focused on the life and times of Hecate Potter and the ever-growing Potter family. Spoilers in the tags.





	Yes, Catie

Catie grew up to be a quiet, contemplative child, and her parents knew years before her inheritance that she was going to be a dominant. You see, Catie didn’t demand submission; rather, she expected it. Severus, of course, was at her beck and call. Catie never demanded as a toddler that Severus cut the crusts off her sandwich, rather, she’d eat the inside, leaving the crusts on her plate, and then stare at them as if their very presence offended her. Severus quickly learned to slice clean, crustless triangles in order to make his little girl happy. 

 

Severus’s ever-present need to please extended into other areas, things that were so easy for Severus to do, like making Catie’s favorite juice exactly as she liked it or following her extremely particular bedtime routine. Though Catie wouldn’t tell him that he was a good boy like his Master would, her smile brought the same feeling of a job well done. Like any good submissive, Severus loved serving his family. 

 

When Catie was very little, she used to spend hours bossing around her little toys, commanding them to perform. She very quickly learned that they didn’t quite understand her baby babble version of English, but there was one person who did: Mummy. So she commanded Mummy to perform for her instead. And singing was not going to cut it. There was a time and place for a gentle rock to sleep with Mummy’s deep voice in her ear, but during the day she wanted Mummy to sing and dance and act and, of course, she wanted Mummy to involve Catie. So Severus spent hours dancing around their garden with Catie in his arms, on his shoulders, and on his toes. 

 

Often in matching outfits that Harry picked out, they would twirl around in their little skirts, and plan shows for when Harry came home. Occasionally, when Catie wanted to pick her own outfits, she would complain that Mummy didn’t match her, but Severus explained that Catie could pick out what Catie wanted to wear but Daddy picked out what he wanted Mummy to wear. She nodded and moved onto drawing. Their dynamic made sense to her on an instinctual level. Mummy belonged to Daddy. Of course he did what Daddy said. Just like Mummy belonged to Catie and did what Catie said. And they both belonged to Daddy, who got the final word. What Daddy said, went. 

 

Another one of Severus and Catie’s favorite pastimes was gardening together. They filled their yard with peppers and tomatoes and even grew their own lemon balm tree for tea and cakes. Catie could spend an inordinate amount of time toddling around the garden with complete concentration until she found the perfect spot to plant and then instruct, “Here, Mummy.” And Severus dutifully obeyed. When Harry had time during the day to join in, he just chuckled and reminded his little diva to use her “please”s and “thank you”s. 

 

Remus and Bill occasionally joined them for playdates with little Jamie, and they were shocked to see Catie so blatantly bossing her mother around. What startled Remus even more was how easily Severus obeyed. But it seemed to work for them, so he never mentioned it. 

 

When Catie was two years old, Severus got pregnant again. Catie spent months keeping her Mummy distracted while her Daddy was at work. Mummy needed constant directions and those were easy for Catie to provide. 

__________________________________________________________________

 

“I wan’ fifty combs, Mummy. Le’s count them toogetha.”

 

Severus brushed Catie’s hair once and kissed her on the forehead. 

 

“One…”

 

He brushed it again quickly.

 

“Two...”

 

“Slower, Mummy,” instructed Catie. 

 

“Yes, my love.”

 

“Thank you, Mummy.”

 

“Three,” they continued counting together. 

__________________________________________________________________

 

When Severus gave birth to Eamonn, a boy with bright green eyes and stick straight black hair, and then Aris, a girl with dark black eyes and curly black hair, he noticed how Catie basically acted in her father's stead when he was not around. Even-tempered Aris had no problem with this. She often listened to her older sister's orders and then quietly did whatever she wanted. Severus strongly suspected she would be a submissive. A brat like Sirius, but a submissive all the same. Eamonn, on the other hand, hated to be bossed around and often fought with his older sister. It was very hard for Severus to watch the hierarchy develop but not be able to take part in it. He was a submissive, he would be told where he belonged. Until then, he really couldn’t get involved. Harry made sure that the children had the utmost respect for their mother, but beyond that their children needed to be able to explore their own dominance and submission.

 

When Aris was three years old, Severus got pregnant again, this time with twins. Harry was really serious about keeping his submissive barefoot and pregnant, and Severus loved being a Mummy. That pregnancy was very hard on Severus. Severus went into labour halfway through his fourth month, and Catie, who was only eight at the time, may have accidentally put her mother into subspace when he had a panic attack. 

__________________________________________________________________

 

“Breathe, Mummy. Let’s get you seated. Come.” 

 

Catie started to walk away. 

 

“With  **me** now, Mummy. Come on.” 

 

She grabbed her mother’s hand and got Severus into position in her parents’ bedroom. Catie was able to use her parents’ mental link to call her father home from his class, all the while babbling to Severus about how they’re a very strong family and no children of his and Daddy’s would be anything but fighters. Against all odds, they would be fine. Apollo and Artemis came out small, but healthy, and no one mentioned Catie’s extraordinary display of magic. 

__________________________________________________________________

 

When Catie was eleven, she moved out of their rooms and into the Slytherin dormitories. Harry and Severus made sure all their children got along with the other houses, but Catie never cared much for house rivalries. In Catie’s world, there were those who could help her and those who couldn’t. She didn’t really care much for the latter. As selfish as that seemed, she was just a very pragmatic person, not unlike her mother. Like her father, Catie was fiercely protective of her younger siblings and also of the various friends that she collected over school. 

 

Within a few months of starting Hogwarts, Catie had amassed a group of students, both older and younger, that followed her around like the pied piper. Harry was particularly concerned about a fourth year Slytherin boy who hung on her every word as if she was quoting the next Bible. He expressed his concerns about her spending so much time with the older Slytherin but could hardly fault her when she explained that he was far more intellectually stimulating than the students her age. This from his eleven year old. She really was a mini Severus. He did try suggesting she befriend some of the Ravenclaws if she was looking for friends who could keep up with her but gave up when she explained that there was “knowledge beyond textbooks, Daddy.” Catie liked to learn  _ everything _ , and Scorpius was “far better company than any of her Ravenclaw friends”. 

 

And that’s how Scorpius Malfoy became a regular fixture in the Potter household. What Catie wanted, Catie got, and both Severus and Scorpius would give her anything she asked for. Scorpius started attending Sunday dinners halfway through Catie’s first year at Hogwarts and grew quite close to Severus, who helped the young boy understand some of the changes he was going through caused by the close proximity of his dominant mate. The pair would often hang out at home with Severus and the younger siblings, and Catie ran a tight ship. 

__________________________________________________________________

 

“Give me the babies, Mum. Scorpius, go help my mother prepare our snacks, he needs a hand.” 

 

“Yes, Catie,” replied Severus, dutifully handing over his youngest children. “Do apples and peanut butter sound acceptable?”

 

“Sounds perfect, Mum.”

 

Catie wondered if her mother was pregnant again. He didn’t usually require this much direction in the kitchen where he was already familiar with her likes and dislikes. She would have to ask Daddy if everything was okay. 

 

Scorpius moved to follow Severus but turned around and came back when Catie called his name sharply. 

 

“We’ve spoken about verbal acknowledgement.”

 

“Yes, Miss. I’m sorry, Miss,” said Scorpius, bowing his head. Severus had urged him to give into to his instincts and address Catie by her title when his inner submissive felt it was appropriate. 

 

She hoisted a baby onto each hip and dismissed him, smiling at her siblings. 

 

“You two- what should we play while Mummy and Scor prepare delicious snacks for us? Should we read a book?”

__________________________________________________________________

 

When Eamonn turned eleven, he was sorted into Gryffindor. He was an average student, more concerned with sports than his classes, but Harry figured his kids had to have some of him in them. Eamonn loved dorming and hanging out with the boys. If Harry hadn’t decreed Sunday dinners to be mandatory, he doubted he would see much of Eamonn until he was old enough to have Harry as his defense professor. As it is, he would never bring any of his friends around because they would all ogle his mother’s breasts. 

 

Aris, on the other hand, was a mixture of the two of them, but far more devious. It was no surprise when she ended up in Slytherin, but she did have a large amount of Hufflepuff friends who loved to play pranks on others. Aris was a master planner but her friends often showed her the plainer, easier way to do things. And they always got extra dessert from the kitchens. Aris was a schemer like that. Unlike Catie, who spent much of her time at home with Scorpius or with her small group of close friends, and Eamonn, whose dream was to become Quidditch captain and win the house cup, Aris was overjoyed when Severus visited her, often bringing her baked goods to share with her friends, and Aris would frequently visit her parents with one or two friends at a time to do tea with her family and play with her younger siblings. 

 

In Aris’s first year of school, Catie came into her magical inheritance. She was sixteen and Scorpius was nineteen. Scorpius, who had stayed at Hogwarts to do a Potions Mastery, had to take off a few months to serve his Mistress. She wanted him to finish school and have a skill, but right after her inheritance, her bloodline needed him close. Scorpius had come into his own inheritance at seventeen and had patiently waited two years for his mate to mature. Although Harry suspected Aris might be a submissive, he had a feeling that Eamonn might not have a bloodline inheritance. As for the twins and his youngest, Dorian, it was too early to tell. He loved his family, loved how devoted all his kids were to each other, and though they had to stop after six children for Severus’s health, Harry truly believed he had the perfect life. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for now! I would like to revisit this story but some scenes I am interested in writing would drastically change the family dynamics so I might eventually write them and post it as an alternate reality. I am still accepting requests for sequels even though I am not working on any currently. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed and find me on tumblr here!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/curlysupergirl  
> Curly


End file.
